danganronpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akira Maehara
Akira Maehara is the main female protagonist and one of the playable character of Danganronpa: Welcome to Hope Peak Academy ''and a participant in the Killing School Life and the Final Killing Game. Akira has the title of '''Ultimate Garndener' Later, her title became Ultimate Hope (超高校級の「希望」''chō kōkō kyū no “''kibō”), due to her unusual optimism and ability to spread hope along with Makoto Naegi. she is a student enrolled in Class 78th. Akira and the other survivor defeat the mastermind of the Killing School Life, Junko Enoshima in the final trial and escaped Hope's Peak Academy. Akira returns in Danganronpa 2: Welcome to Jabberwock Island and Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as a member of the Future Foundation. Akira also appears in Danganronpa/Zero, Danganronpa IF, and the thirty-minutes long OVA, Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World. Akira returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, attending the trial with Makoto after they were charged on suspicion of treason for protecting the Remnants of Despair. During the Final Killing Game, She and Makoto unknowingly triggers the NG Code of her dear friend, a survivor from the Killing School Life, in the Future Foundation, Kyoko Kirigiri, putting her into a temporary coma. Akira survive the Final Killing Game after Juzo deactivates the televisions by switching it to emergency power, causing the bangles to lose power. Several months after the events of the Final Killing Game, Akira help Makoto in rebuilding Hope Peak Academy and to ensure a brighter future for everyone Appearance Akira is around 19 years old, though she believed herself to be 17 because of the memory loss. By the end of Danganronpa 3, she is a few years older and in her early twenties, around 21 at least.His classmates', Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa's, ages heavily imply this. The flashback at the beginning of Side: Future #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago', thus it can be assumed that he is in his early twenties by the end of Danganronpa 3. Akira wear a school uniform jacket and collar shirt with a blue ribbon Akira has Brown eye black short hair she and had a well-endowed figure which usually resulted as a subject of harassment from Genocide Jack Personality Akira describes herself as a normal High School Girl Akira stated herself that she is enjoy gardening and a lot of knowledge growing and take care of many different plants. Akira is not really good at anything else besides that Akira was shown to be quite clumsy often trip at many occasions. Akira is very kind, sweet and caring supportive and forgiving, though she is sometimes slightly naive. she is quite friendly, polite and a lot more down-to-earth than the other students and many would describe her as a kind and sweet person such as Shinji Aoyama and Reina Sairenji. This is possibly the reason why she is capable of approaching and befriending them in Free Time sequences, even the most antisocial such as Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa or reserved and distant character such as Shinji Aoyama and Reina Sairenji Akira like Makoto firmly believe in hope maintaining a positive attitude no matter what the situation and dislike the use of violence and consider that killing won't solve anything and Dislike Despair and consider it as negative emotion that doesn't make any benefit for anyone, however, she is very forgiving to those who fell despair and consider them victim of Junko The only person that she genuinely dislikes is Junko, the True Ultimate Despair, and she considers her as an enemy Relationship Family Natsuko Maehara Natsuko is Akira's little sister. Being one of the closest people to her, Akira loves her dearly, which is proved when she is chosen as Akira's Captive.they slightly similar as sibling According to Natsuko they enjoy gardening and watch their favorite anime or read their favorite manga Class 78th Kyoko Kirigiri Akira is shown to be a good friend with Kyoko and trust her completely and Kyoko assist her and provide hint whenever she was out of clue During the Fifth Trial when Kyoko was suspected she notice a contradiction in her claim but remain quiet put her faith into her which almost resulted Makoto being executed when Kyoko ask why she remain quiet Akira told her that she trusts her and that she was her friend and had complete faith in her and that Makoto also have faith in her also and they eventually survival the Killing School Life Makoto Naegi Shinji Aoyama Category:Characters Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters